Pretty little stories
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. Regroupement de différents one-shots plus ou moins pervers. ATTENTION: ces fic abordent des thèmes qui pourraient ne pas convenir à tout le monde (inceste, viol et violence explicite, fétichisme, zoophilie et bien d'autre).
1. Chapter 1

**EXPLICATION.**

Toutes les histoires traduites ici seront tirées de différents sites utilisant le principe de demande et de remplissage. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, les règles sont simples. Des personnes, anonyme ou pas, demande à ce qu'on leur écrive une histoire en postant un petit résumé de ce qu'ils aimeraient voir dedans et d'autres personnes choisissent de remplir leur demande, c'est-à-dire de rédiger l'histoire en question.  
Ça peut être très basé sur le sexe, sur un fétiche en particulier ou juste une scène précise qu'aimerait voir le demandeur, tout comme ça peut être très soft.  
Chaque chapitre sera donc une histoire indépendante et d'un auteur différent

 **.**

 **ATTENTION** **:** **certaines chapitres** **pourraient ne pas convenir à** **tout le monde** **. Inceste, fétichisme, viol (mineurs ou adultes), manipulation extrême et bien d'autre...**

 **…**

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **The toy**

Auteur: **Anonyme**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

 **…**

 **AVERTISSEMENT** **:** **BDSM extrême, relation incestueuse, consentement douteux...**

 **Résumé** **:** Quand il s'agit de sexe, John et Sam traitent Dean comme rien de plus qu'un simple jouet et n'utilise jamais son non, se référant à lui comme à leur 'jouet'. Cela peut avoir commencé quand Sam était encore jeune et perduré jusqu'à maintenant.

Top Sam / Top John / Bottom Dean

 **.**

 **The toy**

"Je ne sais pas trop Bobby, t'as rien d'autre que quelques noyades?"

John passa une mais dans ses cheveux en écoutant le raisonnement de Bobby, puis il prit un stylo et gribouilla quelques notes dans son journal en marmonnant. "Uhhuh, ok. On va vérifier ça. Je te ferais signe dès qu'on aura terminé."

John se déplaça alors que Bobby changeait le sujet de la conversation pour parler de voitures. Il repoussa son journal avant de tourner son attention, et son stylo, vers le corps étendu sur ses genoux.

Il suça légèrement le bout du stylo et s'en servir pour tapoter le trou gonflé qui était visible entre 2 globes de chaires meurtries. Puis il le glissa à l'intérieur, entamant de légers vas et viens tout en indiquant à Bobby où trouver les meilleurs pièces détachées de secondes mains.

Un gémissement se fit entendre du corps sur ses genoux et John fronça les sourcils quand les jambes tentèrent de se refermer dans l'espoir d'éviter toutes autres intrusions dans le trou déjà abusé. Il abatis sa main sur le cul exposé avec assez de force pour laisser une empreinte rouge et pinça la cuisse intérieure afin de bien faire passer le message. Enfin il inséra trois doigts en punition, tout en parlant. "Je dois y aller Bobby, je te rappellerai quand on quittera le Mississippi."

Il rejeta le téléphone et leva la tête pour trouver Sam, les surplombant de sa hauteur, la tête penché dans la contemplation des doigts que John faisait remuer dans le sperme qui s'écoulait librement du trou de leur jouet.

"Il y a un souci?"

John haussa les épaules et sourit à son fils. "Rien qu'une barre d'écartement ne saurait régler."

John avait peut-être ignoré le premier gémissement, mais Sam n'ignora pas celui qui s'était élevé à cette déclaration. Il saisit une poignée des courts cheveux du jouet et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agenouillé sur le canapé avant de demander d'un air moqueur. "Tu as quelque chose à dire?"

Les yeux bordés de rouge et brillant de larmes, le jouet secoua la tête. "Non, Sammy."

"Bien." Sam desserra sa prise et fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux collant avant de la fourrer dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose. "De toute façon je ne veux pas t'entendre, pour l'instant."

Sam lui enfonça sans difficulté le cercle métallique dans la bouche, forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir très largement et l'attacha derrière sa tête. John regarda avec fierté son fils sortir sa bite de son pantalon et la pousser dans la bouche grande ouverte.

Comme d'habitude, leur jouet s'étouffa sur le premier contact, mais étant bien entraîné, il s'adapta rapidement; même alors que Sam lui saisit le visage pour baiser sa bouche avec enthousiasme. Ayant les mains liées dans le dos, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lutter pour respirer, tandis que Sam accélérait ses vas et viens. John constata que les bruit désespérée qui s'étouffaient dans sa gorge le rendirent dure également.

Hochant la tête dans un accord silencieux avec son fils, John saisit les hanches du jouet et le tira jusque sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le pénétra d'un coup sec. John ricana en le sentant se tortiller entre eux, une fois de plus remplie des deux côtés, le corps complètement ouvert à tous leurs caprices.

Tandis qu'il s'étouffait sur la queue de Sam dans sa gorge, John le leva haut sur sa bite avant de le rabaisser brusquement, satisfait quand son cri de détresse fut plus fort que la dernière fois.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme rapide, tirant, poussant, soulevant et enfonçant jusqu'à ce que le jouet soit rempli de sa troisième charge de sperme de la journée.

Le jouet fut repoussé dès qu'ils eurent terminé. Il fut levé de la bite de John et jeté au sol, où il resta couché, tremblant, mais toujours docile. Du sperme coulait de sa bouche et de son cul: sa bouche maintenu ouverte par le gag, son cul se contractant dans le vide et ses yeux vert larges et vitreux.

John referma son pantalon en plissant le nez et se tourna vers ses notes après avoir commandé à son fils. "Nettoie ce désordre Sam. J'ai vu un tuyau d'arrosage dehors."

Toujours obéissant, Sam fit ce que son père lui avait ordonné et jeta le jouet sur son épaule pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

John entendit le giclement de l'eau, lui indiquant que Sam avait repéré le tuyau et sourit au gémissement qui suivit.

 **Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original: **Unhappily ever after**

Auteur: **Anonyme**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

 **…**

 **AVERTISSEMENT** **: Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette fic nécessite des avertissements particuliers, mais comme toutes les histoires ici elle est réservée à un public averti.**

 **Résumé** **:** (cette fic utilise le non des acteurs de la série, ainsi Jared est Sam, Jensen est Dean...)

Jensen est dans une relation abusive avec Jared (consentement douteux voire inexistant). Il ne se rend pas bien compte de sa situation, alors que Jared en est parfaitement conscient, mais préférerait tuer Jensen que de le laisser s'en aller.

Top Jared / Bottom Jensen

 **.**

 **Unhappily ever after**

"Tu sors?"

Jared leva les yeux de la cravate qu'il était en train de nouer pour regarder, à travers le miroir, Jensen qui se tenait debout derrière lui, en jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

"Oui. La chaîne organise une petite fête ce soir. Je t'aurais bien emmené, mais…" Il s'arrêta et lança un regard pointu vers le ventre de Jensen. Ce dernier n'était pas gros du tout. C'était juste que depuis la fin de supernatural, il avait été incapable de trouver un script qui l'intéressait. Jared, par contre, était devenu la star d'une nouvelle série à succès de la CW et continuait de loger avec Jensen dans leur maison à Vancouver. L'agent de Jensen lui avait bien proposé quelques scripts au début, mais les lieux de tournage avaient tous été aux États-Unis. Jared l'avait convaincu de ne pas accepter les rôles, le menaçant qu'il signerait la fin de leur relation s'il le faisait.

Sans travail, Jensen ne voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt de faire de l'exercice. Son ventre, autrefois tonique, était devenu doux et il avait même des petits poignets d'amour que Jared aimait beaucoup; mais il aimait encore plus insulter Jensen, ne serait-ce que pour voir cette expression blessé sur son si joli visage.

Et puis, de toute façon, Jensen n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire du sport. Il devait ranger après Jared, faire sa cuisine, son ménage, s'occuper de ses chiens... Il était devenu tellement mal à l'aise dans sa peau, qu'il portait maintenant les vieux t-shirts de Jared pour cacher son corps. Le regarder vagabonder toute la journée, submergé par ses vêtements beaucoup trop larges, excitait incroyablement Jared et il était sûr qu'Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

"Apporte-moi mes chaussures en cuir noir, tu veux? Merci chéri." Dit Jared. Il sourit méchamment à son reflet dans le miroir quand Jensen obéis immédiatement et quitta la pièce pour trouver ses chaussures, les épaules tombantes.

Il savait que Jensen avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir sortir avec Jared, puisque c'était son jour de repos et que Jensen n'était pas autorisé à quitter la maison sans lui, sauf s'il allait promener les chiens. Après tout est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement laisser Jensen sortir tout seul? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour ne pas se pencher en avant les jambes écartées pour le premier qui trouverait un intérêt à ses lèvres faites pour sucer des bites, comme la petite pute impatiente qu'il était pour Jared tous les soirs.

Il y avait un million d'autres choses que Jared aurait préféré faire ce soir, pour lui-même ou avec Jensen, mais il avait du travail. Il était la seule source de revenus de la maison; chose qu'il prenait plaisir à rappeler sans cesse à Jensen, ainsi que la chance qu'il avait que Jared veuille bien s'occuper de lui et le nombre de personnes qui auraient aimé être à sa place.

"Oh, arrête de bouder Jenny, ça ne te va pas du tout." Dit-Il quand Jensen semblait encore faire la moue tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison. Jared leva la main pour lui caresser le visage, mais il se stoppa dans son geste lorsque Jensen se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière. Il s'était attendu à recevoir une gifle et pourtant il n'avait pas cherché à s'écarter ou à se défendre. Il était juste resté planté là, prêt à se prendre le coup. Le contrôle total qu'il avait sur Jensen ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Jared saisit l'avant du t-shirt de Jensen et combla la distance entre eux pour poser un doux baiser sur la petite coupure sur son front; résultat de la dernière fois où Jared lui avait accidentellement jeté un cendrier à la figure. Jensen, aussi malin qu'il pouvait l'être par moment, avait fait tomber, en faisant le ménage, le vase de Chine très coûteux que la grand-mère de Jared lui avait offert quand il avait acheté la maison. Pour la défense de Jensen, il avait été sujet à de fortes nausées dues aux antidépresseurs qu'il prenait à ce moment. Mais Jared avait seulement essayé de l'aider en lui donnant quelque chose à faire. Le docteur avait dit qu'il ne devait pas le laisser sans rien faire toute la journée ou ça pourrait aggraver les choses. Jared avait été, à juste titre, furieux de voir le joli vase brisé en petits morceaux sur le sol et avait lancé le cendrier par pure colère. Il n'avait pas visé sa tête, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, mais Jensen s'était retrouvé sur la trajectoire du cendrier. De plus, il s'était sentir terriblement désolé après et avait prit sa journée pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Jensen lui-même avait reconnu avoir sa part de responsabilité et ils avaient baisé sauvagement dans les toilettes de l'hôpital en guise de réconciliation après que le docteur ait recousu la plaie.

"Je dois vraiment y aller, Geneviève attend que je passe la prendre. Je te promets de me faire pardonner quand je rentrerais" Murmura-t-Il, son souffle chaud dans l'oreille de Jensen. Jared le tripote grossièrement à travers ses vêtements, s'assurant de frotter sa bite à moitié dure contre son ventre avant de le lâcher.

En roulant pour aller chercher Geneviève, qui lui servait parfois de copine en public et parfois de plan cul, Jared se demanda comment Jensen Ackles, l'homme intelligent et plein de vie dont il était tombé amoureux, avait put se transformer en cette personne si douce et dépendante, comment il avait pu devenir cette pâle copie de lui-même.

Il décida rapidement que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, pas tant qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui et trouver Jensen dans son lit, le cul lubrifier et prêt pour sa bite tous les soirs. Pas tant que Jensen continuerait à le regarder comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde.

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original: **A house is not a home withut a pet**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **…**

 **AVERTISSEMENT** **: Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette fic nécessite des avertissements particuliers, mais comme toutes les histoires ici elle est réservée à un public averti.**

 **Résumé** **:** (cette fic utilise le non des acteurs de la série, ainsi Jared est Sam, Jensen est Dean...)

Univers alternatif où les individus aux yeux vert sont des animaux domestiques (au sens générale du terme, pas au sens BDSM). Jared est le propriétaire de Jensen.

 **.**

 **A house is not a home withut a pet**

Jared se réveilla et s'étira longuement à la douce lumière matinale qui s'infiltrait par la petite ouverture sous ses stores. Il avait eu une dure semaine au boulot et il se préparait joyeusement à passer son samedi matin paresseusement au lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveille sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'Il avait largement le temps de s'accorder une petite sieste. Alors il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et dériva rapidement vers une légère somnolence.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa qu'Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Jensen souffrait d'anxiété quand il était seul et habituellement il ne laissait jamais Jared dormir aussi longtemps sans essayer de se faufiler dans le lit avec lui.

Jared sourit tendrement à la pensée de son animal de compagnie. Son père lui avait acheté Jensen pour son premier anniversaire. Ce dernier n'avait eu que cinq ans à l'époque, mais selon son père il avait déjà été obéissant et bien dressé.Son seul défaut, cependant, était qu'il avait constatant besoin de la présence de son propriétaire. Jared n'y voyait pas de réel inconvénient, puisque lorsqu'il était laissé tout seul, Jensen ne faisait que pleurnicher pitoyablement et, contrairement à certains des animaux que possédaient ses amis, il ne saccageait rien à la maison.

Jared quitta lentement son lit et enfila un boxer propre. Il bailla et se gratta distraitement l'entrejambe en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Après avoir vidé sa vessie et s'être brossé les dents, il descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la cuisine, il entendit finalement Jensen. Jared fronça les sourcils en réalisant que son animal de compagnie émettait de petits gémissements. Il entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea rapidement vers son panier. N'importe quel autre jour, Jensen aurait déjà été en train de parcourir la pièce de long en large en attendant que son maître lui donne à manger et change son eau. Alors Jared s'inquiets quand Jensen ne fit que lever tristement les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il se baissa près de son panier.

"Jensen? Jenny? Ça va mon grand?" Murmura-t-il. Jensen le regarda et lâcha un doux gémissement. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient ternes et vitreux et son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. "Awn, mon pauvre Jensen. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, hein, mon grand?" Jared passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Jensen et fut surpris par la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

Jared s'assit les jambes croisées pour être plus à l'aise, sans jamais cesser de caresser son animal de compagnie. Ce dernier se déroula de la position recroquevillée qu'il avait dans son panier et se tortilla jusqu'à ce que sa partie supérieure repose sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Des tremblements agitaient toujours son petit corps, alors Jared tira sa couverture et l'enroula solidement autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Jared laissait son animal absorber le plus possible du réconfort que lui apportait cette position. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient demeurer ainsi éternellement.

"Shut." chuchota Jared à la protestation de son animal lorsqu'il le ramena dans son panier. "Je vais chercher le thermomètre, Jenny. Il faut que je sache combien tu as de fièvre." Il passa l'une de ses larges mains sur la joue de Jensen, avant de se lever chercher le thermomètre. Il dut remonter à la salle de bain du premier et lorsqu'il redescendit, Jensen avait repris ses faibles gémissements.

"Viens là." Dit doucement Jared après avoir repris sa position sur le sol près du panier. Il frotta doucement le dos exposé de Jensen quand la couverture glissa, puis il se saisit du thermomètre et tapota ses genoux.

"Allez grimpes." Quand Jensen ne fit aucun mouvement, Jared le regarda sévèrement. "Jensen." Dit-Il en guise d'avertissement. "Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher."

Son animal leva vers lui des yeux suppliants, mais Jared resta intransigeant et soutint son regard. Jensen finit par baisser les yeux en soumission et relâcha le souffle qu'il avait jusque-là retenu. Il quitta lentement son panier et monta sur les genoux de son maître où il se pencha en avant pour poser sa poitrine sur l'une de ses cuisses et ses jambes écartées sur l'autre. Enfin il plia ses bras sur le sol pour se soutenir et lança un regard à Jared par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui montrer son approbation.

Jared sortit de sa poche la petite boîte de vaseline qu'il avait récupéré plutôt avec le thermomètre et ouvrit le couvercle. Il prit un peu de la substance glissante avec son doigt et en induit l'extrémité du tube électrique après avoir refermé la vaseline .Enfin, de sa main libre il leva légèrement les hanches de Jensen sur ses genoux.

"Ne bouge pas." Dit-il. Jensen gémit, mais obéit. Les tremblements dus à l'effort se rajoutèrent aux frissons qui agitaient déjà tout son corps. Jared écarta doucement les fesses de son animal et y inséra le thermomètre lubrifié. Jensen lâcha un gémissement de protestation, mais se calma rapidement quand son propriétaire lui caressa le dos avec douceur, en tenant toujours l'appareille électrique de son autre main. Au bout de quelques minutes le thermomètre bipa et Jared dut stopper ses caresses pour séparer de nouveau les fesses de son animal et en extraire l'objet. À l'instant précis où il fut sorti, Jensen se recroquevilla en une petite boule sur les genoux de son maître, pendant que ce dernier lui chantonnait des louanges. "Tu es un bon garçon Jenny. C'est qui mon bon garçon?"

Son animal de compagnie avait une légère fièvre, alors Jared le reposa prudemment dans son panier et alla lui chercher des médicaments dans la salle de bain. Il le regarda avec attention prendre ses pilules, mais lorsqu'il lui remplit son bol de nourriture, Jensen ne fit que le renifler sans grand intérêt avant de retourner à son panier. Jared était un peu inquiet, son animal tombait rarement malade, de plus le vétérinaire ne travaillait pas les samedis matin. Il vérifia sa montre et vit qu'il en avait encore pour au moins deux bonnes heures d'attente.

Jared se prépara un petit déjeuné et se dirigea vers le salon pour le manger devant la télé. Cependant, à peine eut-il atteint la porte de la cuisine, que Jensen reprit ses gémissements plaintifs. Jared eut le cœur serré quand il vit l'expression misérable qu'il arborait.

"D'accord Jenny. Donne moi juste une minute et je reviens te chercher." Jared se précipita au salon pour déposer sa nourriture sur la table basse en face du canapé, puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour trouver Jensen qui gigotait sans cesse sous son drap. Jared se pencha pour le soulever lui et la couverture. Il le porta jusqu'au salon et le posa sur le canapé où il s'installa à ses côtés.

Après quelques contorsions supplémentaires, ils trouvèrent finalement une position confortable, Jared bien assit et Jensen recroquevillé près de lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Jared passa inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son animal de compagnie en mangeant son petit déjeuné. C'était ainsi qu'ils restèrent en attendant que vienne l'après-midi.

 **Fin**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original: **Good For This**

Auteur: **Anonyme**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

 **…**

 **AVERTISSEMENT** **: relation incestueuse, consentement douteux...**

 **Résumé** **:** Sam déteste que sa bite soit froide, alors tout comme il a des gants pour garder ses mains au chaud, il a Dean, son frère aîné, pour réchauffer sa queue.

Dès qu'il a un peu d'intimité, il fourre sa bite dans le cul ou la bouche de Dean et vac à ses occupations habituelles. C'est le devoir de son frère de veiller à ne pas le déranger.

Le seul but de Dean dans la vie est de réchauffer la bite de Sam et d'être son vide couille.

Top Sam / Bottom Dean

 **.**

 **Good For This**

Sam passe une grande partie de la journée sur son ordinateur à chercher une potentielle affaire. Il aime faire des recherches dans l'intimité de sa chambre d'hôtel. C'est tellement plus simple de se concentrer quand il est seul.

Sam pousse ses hanches vers l'avant ce qui provoque un bruit humide de suffocation. Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et continue de pianoter sur son clavier tandis que Dean fait des efforts pour cesser de s'étouffer et rester tranquille. Sa bouche est chaude et douce autour de lui, comme la chatte d'une fille. Mais parfois, lorsque son frère est fatigué – habituellement après être resté la bouche étiré autour de son énorme bite une heure ou deux pendant que Sam travaille sur son ordinateur, regarde la télévision ou nettoie ses armes – il devient un peu paresseux et ne garde plus sa bouche aussi large qu'Il le devrait. Sam réalise alors qu'Il a utilisé Dean toute journée et sa performance est désormais vacillante.

— Ton cul, Dean, ordonne-t-il en ouvrant un nouvel onglet sur son navigateur.

Il semble avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il sent l'air frais le frapper un moment lorsque Dean libère sa bite pour remplacer sa bouche par son cul. La partie supérieure de son corps est posé à plat sur le sol et ses fesses sont en l'air. Tout son poids repose sur ses épaules car il utilise ses mains pour séparer ses deux globes de chaire et ses pouces pour étirer son trou. Sam n'aime pas que le trou de Dean soit trop serré autour de lui et son frère le sait. Alors il s'assure toujours que tout soit parfait pour lui.

Sam travaille encore un long moment. Lorsque la faim se faire sentir, le désir suit de prêt. Il commence à pousser paresseusement en Dean. Ce dernier retire ses mains et commence à se baisser avec ferveur sur la queue à l'intérieur de lui. Il contracte son trou en rythme avec les va et viens et accepte tout avec avidité lorsque son frère joui. Puis Sam le pousse et se lève pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Sam revient avec un hamburger qu'Il déguste tranquillement en regardant les nouvelles télévisés. Dean s'agenouille alors entre ses jambes et allaite doucement sa bite. La seule chose qu'il mangera ce soir sera du sperme, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Sam se trouve finalement un film et appuie la tête de son frère jusqu'à écrasé son nez contre ses poiles pubiens. Dean lutte silencieusement pour respirer.

— Tu devrais me prendre aussi profondément tout le temps, dit-Il.

Puis il monta le volume lorsque Dean gémit en réponse.

 **…**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam commence vaguement à penser que la mâchoire de son frère doit être endolorie. Bien qu'habituellement il le faisait dormir avec sa bite dans la bouche, il se sent d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui et décide qu'Il le fera se baiser sur sa bite à la place.

Quand Sam le lui ordonne, Dean chevauche ses cuisses et commence à monter sa bite. Il le prend profondément et lentement, comme il lui avait été enseigné.

Il n'est autorisé à toucher Sam avec aucune autre partie de son corps, alors il a maintenu ses mains derrière son coup et écarté ses jambes le plus larges possible autour des hanche de son petit frère. Il monte et descend sur sa queue avec la seule force de ses genoux.

Il faut à Sam un long moment avant que son plaisir n'éclate. Il faut dire qu'Il avait déjà joui plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. A la fin, Dean est épuisé et couvert de sueur. Ses jambes tremblent alors qu'Il essaie de s'extirper de la bite molle de son petit frère.

— Non, ne bouge pas, dit Sam en pressant ses mains sur ses hanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pour bien faire passer le message.

Il le lâche finalement lorsque Dean gémit.

Obéissant, ce dernier serre les fesses pour garder son frère en lui et reste immobile. Il sait qu'il n'est pas encore autorisé à se reposer.

— Sam…

Il s'arrête, sa voix est rauque et crue et il doit avaler sa salive avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau. Sam profite de cette pause pour admirer distraitement les jambes étendues de Dean trembler dans l'effort pour rester immobile.

— Je crois pas que je pourrais tenir très longtemps, dit-Il enfin d'une voix tendue.

— Bien sûr que tu peux, répond négligemment Sam. Et tu vas le faire toute la nuit.

Dean devient pâle à l'idée de passer toute la nuit éveillé à serrer les fesses autour de la bite de son frère. Il bouge légèrement et les murs internes de son intimité frottent la chaire ultrasensible à l'intérieur de lui. Sam appuie encore fermement une de ses mains sur sa hanche.

— J'ai dit, ne bouge pas, siffle-t-il. Et ça veut dire que tu ne bouges pas, ni toi, ni ton putain de trou, c'est compris, Dean ?

— Oui, Sammy, murmure-t-Il.

Habituellement, Dean est docile, mais parfois il a besoin d'un peu de persuasion. Sam détend sa prise sur sa hanche et fait courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Son grand frère se relax à vue d'œil. Il est si bien entraîné désormais, son esprit est tellement brisé, qu'il ne lui en faut pas plus pour obéir.

— C'est bon quand tu es comme ça, susurre Sam. Tu veux prendre soin de moi, n'est-ce pas, Dean ?

L'aîné avale sa salive et répond.

— Oui.

— C'est bien, Dean. C'est bien… mais maintenant tu es trop brisé pour t'occuper de moi comme tu le faisais avant, n'est-ce pas, grand frère ? L'enfer t'a détruit.

Douce caresse.

Voix suave.

— Mais ce n'est pas grave, Dean, je sais que tu as besoin de faire quelque chose pour moi. Et tu aimes faire ça pour moi, hien Dean ? J'ai été un bon petit frère avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam s'arrête quelques secondes, puis ordonne à voix basse.

— Dis-le. Tu sais ce que je veux entendre, alors dis-le.

— J'aime prendre soin de toi. J'aime… Dean s'étrangle un instant. J'aime garder ta bite au chaud, Sammy. J'aime être un trou pour elle.

Sam glisse une ultime caresse sur la hanche de Dean avant de la lâcher.

— Bon garçon.

Il éteint la lampe de chevet près du lit et la pièce devient sombre. Sam ferme les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur de Dean et la légère palpitation de son cul autour de sa bite.

— Demain matin, tu ferais mieux de lécher ma queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre, dit Sam en somnolant déjà. Je suis sûr que ton cul doit être sale et collant. Du gland.

Dean ne répond pas. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il obéira.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
